1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new dual rate burner construction and to a new method of making such a dual rate burner construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a dual rate burner construction comprising a burner housing means having inlet means for receiving fuel from a source thereof and outlet means through which the fuel can issue to produce flame means exterior to the burner housing means when the issued fuel has been ignited, a flame spreader means carried by the burner housing means for spreading the flame means into a desired heating pattern thereof for a heating purpose when the fuel is being directed into the inlet means at a full rate of flow thereof and for directing the flame means into a desired standby pattern thereof when the fuel is being directed into the inlet means at a standby rate of flow thereof, and a flame sensing means carried by the construction for detecting the presence of the flame means. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. to Katchka et al 3,998,582.